the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dr. Colosso
O Dr. Colosso é um personagem comum em Os Thundermans. Ele é um ex-supervilão convertido em um coelhinho de estimação por Hank. Ele mora com os Thundermans como o coelho sarcástico de Max. Dr. Colosso é interpretado por Dana Snyder e, no Brasil, é dublado por Márcio Simões. Biografia Dr. Colosso nasceu e cresceu em Metroburg. Ele se tornou um poderoso supervilão. Ele planejou se casar com alguém no escritório do presidente, mas finalmente foi parado por Hank. O Dr. Colosso mais tarde inventou o animalizador para transformar Barb e Hank Thunderman em cabras e deu-lhes uma torradeira quanto ao presente de casamento. O Dr. Colosso foi mais tarde derrotado por Hank. Em vez de enviar o Dr. Colosso para a Hero League para ser processado, Thunder Man transformou-o em um coelho usando o Animalizer, assim ele se tornou o coelho de estimação de Max. Apesar de ser derrotado e transformado em um coelho, o Dr. Colosso não abandonou seus caminhos do mal. Ele continua a se considerar um supervilão. Como Max queria se tornar um super-vilão, o Dr. Colosso tornou-se rapidamente o melhor amigo e o treinou para se tornar um supervilão. Ele "odeia" o resto dos Thundermans e procura por todas as hipóteses de ele se burlar deles. Em The Weekend Guest, o Dr. Colosso foi engolido pela planta de Venus Fly Trap de Phoebe, mas os Thunder Twins o ajudaram. Em Lindinhos do Coral, o Dr. Colosso foi sequestrado por Darcy Wong depois que descobriu que ele poderia conversar. Ela o torturou para fazê-lo falar para que ela pudesse ter provas, mas não conseguiu quebrar Colosso. No mesmo episódio, ele disse a Nora e Billy que ele odeia quando o vestiram sem deixar ele escolher os figurinos. Em Os Thundermans Assombrados, ele entrou furtivamente na mochila de Max para que ele pudesse ir a Nova Orleans com a família. Quando o Espectro Esmeralda possuía Phoebe e pediu a Max para se juntar, o Dr. Colosso persuadiu Max a aceitar a oferta, mas Max recusou. Em O Detetive Azul, o Dr. Colosso tornou-se tão ciumento de Max e Cassandra que roubou um dos feijões azuis de Max e virou Max azul. Quando eles descobriram que era ele, ele admitiu que seu único crime era amoroso Max... mais todos os outros crimes reais. Em One Hit Thunder, Hank e Barb pediram a Nora e Billy que fossem boas com o Dr. Colosso, em vez de se curvarem para um nível de supervivência. Toda a família tentou ser legal com ele, mas ele fez suas vidas miseráveis. Ele disse a eles que odeia quando eles são gentis com ele. Ele gosta quando o maltratam porque ele é um supervilão e não tem mais nada para viver. Em Nasce um Herói, o Dr. Colosso foi convidado para a sede da Liga dos Vilões para dar um discurso do Villain of the Decade. Depois de ajudar a entregar Chloe Thunderman, Max concordou em transformar o Colosso em humano usando o Animalizer para que eles possam ir juntos à Liga dos Vilões. No entanto, na chegada, ele descobriu que King Crab, Lady Web e Scalestro mentiram sobre o prêmio e o discurso. Eles o atraíram para expulsá-lo da Liga dos Vilões, porque ele não havia feito nada de mal em anos. Para se salvar, o Dr. Colosso traiu Max e transformou-o nos outros vilões, dizendo que ele havia capturado o filho de Thunder Man. No entanto, depois de olhar para um selfie dele e Max, ele se sentiu culpado e voltou para ajudar Max. King Crab amarrou-o junto com Max para que eles possam ser comidos pelos eremitas. Mais tarde, eles foram salvos por Phoebe. O Dr. Colosso voltou para um coelho por causa do temporizador que Max colocou no Animalizer. Em Are You Afraid of the Park?, Dr. Colosso precisava ganhar algum dinheiro para pagar Hank um pouco de dinheiro que usara de seu cartão de crédito ao jogar Candy Squash online. Então, ele começou a administrar um negócio de cereais não autorizados de um cereal chamado "Colosso's". Ele ganhou dinheiro suficiente para pagar a dívida e mais, mas seu site foi encerrado pelo Federal Bureau of Cereal Investigation. Eles disseram que o cereal era ilegal e as passas não eram realmente passas. Os Thundermans tiveram que pagar a multa. Em He Got Game Night, o Dr. Colosso ajudou Max a enganar a roda dos prêmios para que ele pousar no carro novo durante a noite do jogo familiar. Mas Max o ligou para que ele possa se associar com Allison. O Dr. Colosso ficou com ciúmes de Allison. Phoebe transformou-o em um humano para ser o parceiro da noite de jogo. Ele entrou e se apresentou como "Tio Colosso". Barb e Hank ficaram furiosos com Phoebe por transformá-lo humano, mas permitiu que ele continuasse depois de perceber que o Dr. Colosso e Max não iriam deixar as equipes uns dos outros ganhar. Infelizmente, o Dr. Colosso rapidamente trouxe o caos para a família levando a uma luta de travesseiros épico. Quando Allison saiu, Barb rapidamente transformou Colosso em um coelho. Colosso saiu e começou a comer os pneus de Allison. Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, o Dr. Colosso deu a Max o smoking que ele usava para o baile de finalistas com a Octopus Girl. Ele ficou feliz quando Dark Mayhem finalmente chamou para dar a Max a oportunidade de se tornar um supervilão total. Ele tentou aconselhar Max a usar o orbe para roubar os poderes de Phoebe, mas Max estava relutante com isso. O Dr. Colosso foi levado de Max como uma punição por trabalhar com Dark Mayhem. No entanto, ele conseguiu escapar e ajudar Max fora do covil. Mais tarde, durante um telefonema com Dark Mayhem, o Dr. Colosso percebeu que Mayhem realmente o odiava e o destruiria se ele assumisse Hiddenville. Então, ele ajudou os Thundermans a escapar da casa logo antes do ataque de Dark Mayhem. Em Thundermans: Expulsos, O Dr. Colosso ainda está louco porque Max escolheu o bem sobre o mal em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Quando os Thundermans são banidos para a Antártica, o Dr. Colosso escolhe ficar para trás. No entanto, depois de perceber que seu novo companheiro de quarto, Candi Falconman quer controlar as pessoas em Hiddenville, ele chama Max e Phoebe para vir e detê-la; mas joga para que Candi não suspeite dele. Ele mais tarde ajuda os Thunder Twins a escaparem comendo os doces de algodão ligando-os. Como Max deixou de ser maligno, a vida do Dr. Colosso tornou-se bastante difícil. Em Trabalho em Equipe, ele se queixa de ser alimentado com sucção brutal e revela que Max costumava roubar legumes frescos para ele. Ele aproveita que Billy seja crédulo e o envia para roubar legumes frescos de fazendas de outras pessoas alegando que ele é o único que os plantou. Nora e Chloe ajudam Billy a descobrir que ele está sendo enganado e eles voltam para Colosso fingindo que os policiais estão chegando. Colosso tenta fugir, mas é cortado por Chloe vestida como policial. Sem Max, Colosso agora tem tempo para falar com sua mãe. Em Max Futurista, ele passa a maior parte do tempo em uma ligação com sua mãe. Ele mais tarde ajuda Max a crimes falsos para fazer o Crime de Crime do Max ficar bem. Infelizmente ele é interrompido por Phoebe quando ele esquece e lança uma chamada de sua mãe. Em Parks & T-Rex, ele mesmo finge estar doente apenas para enganar Max para sair com ele. Max descobre mais tarde e promete passar mais tempo com ele. Em Revivendo o Casamento, revela-se que o Dr. Colosso inventou o Animalizer de volta a Metroburg quando ainda era humano. Ele o apresentou como "o raio switcherooni de pessoas para animais" quando ele bateu o casamento de Hank e Barb. Ele queria arruinar seu casamento porque Thunder Man e Electress haviam parado seu casamento no Oval Office anteriormente. Em primeiro lugar, Hank zombou do aparelho, alegando que nenhuma das invenções do Dr. Colosso realmente funcionava. Colosso então usou o animalizador para transformar Barb e Hank em cabras e jurou que ele nunca deixaria Hank e Barb ter um casamento bem sucedido. A Hero League mais tarde encontrou uma maneira de transformar Hank e Barb de volta em seres humanos. Depois disso, Hank foi atrás do Dr. Colosso e usou o animalizador contra ele, transformando-o em um coelho. Quando os Thunder Kids aprendem a história, eles planejam jogar seus pais um novo casamento, mas o Dr. Colosso jura arruiná-lo novamente. Ele entra no balcão da cozinha onde o animalizador é mantido e se torna humano. Ele então trava o casamento falso Phoebe e transforma Max, Phoebe, Billy e Nora em animais. Quando Barb e Hank chegam à renovação do casamento, ele tenta transformá-los em cabras novamente. Derrotá-lo e transformá-lo em um coelho. Ele oficia o casamento. Após Max é despejado por Allison em 21 Dump Street, o Dr. Colosso fica do lado de Max, deitado no sofá e comendo pizza juntos. No entanto, quando Molly o vê, ela culpa Max por ter maltratado um coelho, alimentando-o com comida insalubre. Então, ela o rouba para Green Adams Pet Adoption Fair. Colosso é adotado pelo diretor Bradford, forçando Max e Phoebe a entrar e roubá-lo. Relacionamentos 'Max Thunderman:' Max é o dono do Dr. Colosso e melhor amigo. 'Phoebe Thunderman:' Phoebe não gosta dele e pensa mal dele. Este é um relacionamento de dois sentidos. 'Hank Thunderman:' O antigo inimigo do arco do Dr. Colosso. Ele odeia Hank, e Hank o odeia 'Barb Thunderman:' Colosso tem uma queda por Barb e deseja afastá-la de Hank, embora Barb odeie o Dr. Colosso. 'Billy, Nora e Chloe Thunderman' Ele muitas vezes joga com esses três muito, devido a que Max está ocupado com treinamento Força Z. Ele realmente gosta deles. Curiosidades *Ele era anteriormente o super vilão mais forte, mas foi transformado em coelho por Hank. *No episódio Phoebe vs. Max, quando a toca de Max estava prestes a se autodestruir, ele disse que amava Max, mas quando a toca voltou ao normal, ele chamou de "I Love You Prank" para escondê-la. Então, ele realmente poderia gostar de estar com Max More do que sua vida antiga. *Ele gosta de ficar sozinho (principalmente). *O Dr. Colosso era originalmente branco, mas mudou para preto e branco. *Alarmes e autodestrutores o assombram. *Ele ama os lasers. *Seus poderes como um supervilão são desconhecidos. *O Dr. Colosso tem um banho na gaiola. *Ele tem óculos de leitura. *O Dr. Colosso mantém um coelho recheado na gaiola. *Ele fica solitário, mesmo que ele gosta de ficar sozinho. *O Dr. Colosso já foi comido pela Trevor, a planta Venus Flytrap. *Ele ama cenouras. *Dr. Colosso e Max têm festas de dança em particular. *Ele usa muitos figurinos divertidos. *Dr. Colosso registra os movimentos de dança de Max e publica-os online. *No episódio Lindinhos do Coral, ele foi visto vestido como uma princesa e revelou-se que ele odeia brincar de vestir, mesmo que ele gosta de se vestir apenas como salva-vidas ou bombeiro. No entanto, ele realmente gosta de usar figurinos, como mostrado em muitos episódios. *Ele dá palestras de moda. (Poderes de Mayhem) *No episódio, Crime After Crime, quando Max foi fundamentado depois de fazer todos pensarem que ele era o vândalo do bairro (porque ele não queria que alguém soubesse que ele não poderia andar de bicicleta). Phoebe foi ao covil de Max para mostrar-lhe o As consequências da família Thunderman sofreram, mas havia uma máquina de raio-x do aeroporto e o Dr. Colosso estava à direita, vestido como um guarda de segurança. *No episódio Restaurant Crasher, ele ficou surpreso e sem palavras quando viu Billy usar sua súper velocidade no soco de Blobbin e não sentiu nenhuma dor. *Ele sempre teve um círculo preto rastreado pelo estilo do mundo sobre o olho esquerdo. *No episódio, Breaking Dad, quando viu Max tentando tirar o peru cruel sem cabeça da cabeça e começou a dançar ao redor para soltá-lo, o Dr. Colosso achou engraçado. *Agora que ele é um coelho, o Dr. Colosso não tem superpoderes. *Billy e Nora gostam de vesti-lo. *No episódio Paging Dr. Thundermans, o Dr. Colosso afirmou que ele operava em 100 pessoas. *Foi revelado em quatro supes e um bebê que o Dr. Colosso tem uma dignidade. *Em The Amazing Rat Race, o Dr. Colosso tenta enganar Max para torná-lo humano com o Animalizer. *Em O Detetive Azul, revela-se que o Dr. Colosso está com ciúmes da namorada de Max. *Em Nasce um Herói, Max transforma Colosso humano e o acompanha para receber um prêmio do Villain of the Decade. *Phoebe transforma o Dr. Colosso humano novamente em He Got Game Night para que ele possa se associar com ela e derrubar Max. *O Dr. Colosso sempre ganha em Farmageddon por trapaça. *Sua única ausência é no especial de uma hora, Thunder in Paradise. **Fazendo dele o primeiro e até agora, o único personagem principal no show a estar ausente. *O Dr. Colosso aparece em um especialista Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, "The Wonderful Wizard of Quads", onde ele está sendo mantido refém pela bruxa do mal como uma punição por usar o slide sem permissão. Ele é transformado em sopa. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Super-Vilões Categoria:Os Thundermans Categoria:Animais